Demon's Grip
by reychop
Summary: After 5 years, Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Itachi, thus, avenging his clan. Upon returning to his former village, nothing's the same. Will he be able to save his precious people? SasuNaru EvilRokudaimeNaruto.


Demon's Grip

Description: After 5 years, Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Itachi, thus, avenging his clan. Upon returning to his former village, nothing's the same. Will he be able to save his precious people? SasuNaru EvilRokudaimeNaruto.

Summary: Orochimaru's plans failed and Sasuke killed him in a fierce battle. With his acquired knowledge and experiences from the snake sannin, Sasuke was able to kill his elder brother, fulfilling his dream. Missing his friends, he decided to return home. But he was greeted by dark aura that promises only death to those who entered KONOHA'S FORMER GLORY.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke stood enjoying the site of his dead brother. He stared, admiring the wonderful art he created. His face managed to display a smirk as he stared at the blood flowing from his brother's wounds. But deep down, he knows something is missing. He should be enjoying this feeling of fulfillment, but he realized that he isn't. As he stared blankly into space, the images of his former friends and companions flashed one by one. Wonderful memories flooded his mind and all of them led to the same path. And there, in the deepest part of his heart, he saw a face. Golden hair, bright blue eyes, near-golden tan skin, and three noticeable whisker mark on each side of his face.

Sasuke smiled at that memory. Naruto... his friend, his companion, his rival and most of all, the only person he admired and looked up to. Sasuke remembered the unforgettable times the two of them shared. He remembered Naruto's smiles, grins, jokes and just his annoyance which he missed at Sound. While remembering this, Sasuke sat under a nearby tree taking a rest from his fight. Then something inside him clicked. And flashes of Naruto injured at his hands appeared before him. Sasuke stared in horror as he saw what he did to his friend. He tried to killed Naruto though he know that Naruto is holding back, and that he is only trying to help him. Sasuke finally realized that all of this isn't worth for Naruto and the other's lives. Finally making his decision, Sasuke made his way to a familiar path...the path to Konohagakure no Sato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke saw the nearing sight of Konoha. Smiling to himself, he quicken his pace as his eagerness to meet up with is friends grew. Sure he knows that for his betrayal, he would be punished. But he is ready to face them as much as he is ready to see his friends and most of all, to see Naruto, to know how much he have grown, to feel Naruto's presence by his side and to see that face he missed for far too long, the face he had always thought of every single night when he was in Otogakure. While Sasuke walked, seemingly lost in his thought, he felt something. And his smile faltered as he saw the sight before him.

"Behind these Gates lies KONOHA'S FORMER GLORY. Proceed at your own risk"

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the sign. Former Glory? What does that mean? Sasuke kept pondering over it however, he cant get an answer. Despite the warnings on the sign, he pushed the gates open and his body nearly shattered by the great, demonic force that pressed against him. Luckily for him, years of training under Orochimaru's evil scrolls and snakes had gained his body some resistance.

After recovering from the shock, he took a look around. What he saw devastated him. The once busy street of konoha was filled with emptiness, the houses are old and uncleaned, if you were not a ninja, you could easily say that the village was destroyed and its inhabitants were murdered. However, Sasuke knew that this isn't the case. But one thing was puzzling him is that, why would a powerful village turned into a deserted ghost town? Trying to answer his question, he tried to move forward to find some answers but he was stopped by a voice.

"Halt! As an unregistered citizen of konoha, we assumed you are a visitor. Turn back at once before it's too late."

Sasuke turned his head to the direction of the voice's origin and saw two chuunins walking towards him. He observed the advancing guards noting of their physical appearance. Let's see, the uniform is still the same, two fox ears, one tail and red eyes... wait, what? Red eyes, foxy appearance, from the looks of it, Sasuke could tell they weren't ordinary ninja or human.

One of the guards approached him, but before he could speak, Sasuke's voice interrupted him. "Who are you? You're not a ninja of this village are you not?"

The guards stared at him, then they both smirked. "Oh really? Hey Kotetsu, this guy isn't a mere civilian. Boy, show us some identification before we are forced to issue a warrant of arrest for visiting this village without proper invitation."

"What? And why is that?" Sasuke tried to hide his confusion.

"Haven't you read the signs? Everyone is forbidden to enter this God forsaken village. Now state your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Now tell me what happened to this village. Why had all of Konoha have changed?"

One of the guards smiled "Sasuke? You finally returned! We are glad that you have returned. Come follow us before one of the Rokudaime's loyalists finds us."

Sasuke hesitantly follows the guards.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke found himself in an underground tunnel and saw Sakura met up with them.

"Sasuke-kun! Is that really you?"

"Sakura, why are you in here? What happened? Shouldn't you all be up there? Why are you hiding here?"

But before Sakura could answer, a voice interrupted them. "I should punish you for returning to this place Uchiha, but it is no longer my place to do such things. Come, we'll explain everything inside."

Sasuke turned to the voice's direction of origin and found Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama?"

"No, just Tsunade, I am no longer the hokage of Konoha. I am just a weak leader who made a wrong decision." Tsunade tried to kept her voice as steady as possible but it is obvious that she had been crying.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain everything inside. Just follow us, we don't know who's listening."

And the group moved forward and found a gigantic gate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke soon found himself in an underground city. He was entranced by the beauty of the city, which is an exact opposite of the village above. He stared at the beautiful houses and scenarios. The place is a paradise. He was about to wander on his own when Tsunade's voice.

"Well I guess I should start explaining. Lets take a sit on the benches in the park. Sakura, you and the guards are dismissed. Do not forget to remove our trail and keep our spies in check"

"Hai! We will do the best we can." Sakura and the guards then vanished.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade with a curious Face. "As you were saying, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade took a deep breath. "While you were away, things had started to change. Civil war broke and the village's unity and stability is crumbling. I felt the need to be replaced by someone who is stronger since I have a feeling that I cannot solve this one on my own. And indeed, I stepped down as a hokage and made way for the new Rokudaime. Everything was fine. The war war was averted. Eeverything was fine again until, the council issued a decree. But not just any decree meant to change or impose laws. The decree states a change of government here on Konoha. And we became the first village under the dictatorship government. The council thought they did a good job but the Shodaime Akkikage or the Rokudaime, with his new authority dissolved the council and killed them. Since then, the village wasn't the same. The Akkikage ruled by fear and aggression and people begins hiding. Since then, Konoha had suffered a lot."

"And who is this Akkikage, Tsunade-sama?"

"It was---" But she was interrupted by a deep voice that made everyone stop no matter how important they were doing.

" At last, for long months of searching, I finally found where you are hiding. Citizens of konoha, do you really think that you can hide from your pains? If that is so, you are mistaken. Only with me can you fight your fears. If you would cooperate with me, then we can spread Konoha's will of fire and enslaved everyone who dares to cross our paths. Now come with me and let's restore this village to its former glory." The last part was spoken gently, filled with no malice and anger."

Sasuke turned his head, only to find a cloaked figure with a battalion of ninjas behind him. He saw Tsunade moved forward to the figure. " Akkikage, You have already fed us with your lies. We would no longer be deceived by your act and kind talk. No matter what you say, we would stand our ground, never again would we allow ourselves to be enslaved by you and your demons!"

Sasuke noticed the ninjas' features were very much the same to the guards that greeted him at the gate.

"Oh? Then I considered this, treason. Captured them!" And the nins moved with blinding speeds and soon, everyone in the city, except for Sasuke, Tsunade and the rookie 9, who were now gathered at the park was captured.

"Changed your mind yet? Those who are willing to cooperate would be released and placed with a seal to ensure their loyalty to Konoha. If you ever changed your mind, then meet me at the office." As the man turned to leave, Tsunade grabbed his wrist.

"Please Akkikage, spare the villagers. Take me instead. It was my decision to-"

"Urusai Baachan! I don't need your lectures this time. This is a pleasant meeting for all of us, and I thank you Uchiha Sasuke, for leading me to this place. Until Next time!" And the man disappeared as smoke covered the area."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the empty space where the Akkikage was standing before his disappearance. "Tsunade, that-that was----"

"Yes Sasuke, it is him." And Sasuke just stared in empty space before he felt the strong grip of the nins in his arms. "This is our fate." Was all Sasuke could hear from Neji as he was dragged into darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akki means demon, while Kage means shadow. If I am correct, then its meaning would be demon's shadow... But I could be mistaken. If I am, then feel free to correct me.

If my memory serves me right, then the chuunins who carry out tasks for Tsunade were Itsumo and Kotetsu. If I am mistaken, please correct me.

I got the idea of the story when I was writing a film review for Star Wars 3 as a project for English.

Well, the fun had just began. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
